1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device which can improve insulation resistance.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor device is available which includes a lower wiring covered with an inter-layer insulating film and an upper wiring placed thereon. On the surface of such a semiconductor device, a region other than a wire-bonded pad is covered with a semi-insulating protective film (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-326744).